Sling The Winner
by Shounen-ai Princess
Summary: right, I'm not exactly sure this is the right category, but its definately gundam wing. yaoi! Pairings: 1x4 3x4 1x2 Quatre cheats on Heero but he finds comfort in the arms of another pilot.


This is just a little PWP written by me and an Internet friend, called Felicity. She has her own little authors' notes at the end, if you wanna check those out! I'm dedicating this to my little sister Tiffany (who loves to shorten her name to Tifa! ^_~)

Sling the winner 

Heero Yuy opened the fridge, groaning at the complete lack of anything healthy to drink. He was barefoot and dressed in his yellow pajamas with wing and the number one on.

Duo Maxwell, his roommate, appeared at the door to the other room they shared (the bedroom), his hair in it's usual untidy braid.

"Whazzup Heero?" He asked, padding over to the cupboard. At the moment he was going through a muffin stage, _for breakfast._

"Omae o korosu!" Heero exclaimed, slamming the fridge door shut, "This is the last time I let you do the shopping!" 

"Calm down!" Duo squealed, dodging Heero as he stalked across the kitchen. "You could always have a muffin, like me!"

Heero treated him to his death glare, shoving some toast into the toaster.

"So, are you still going out with Quatre?" Duo tried to make conversation.

"No." Heero replied, tears in his eyes thinking of his blond-haired love. Who had cheated on his with Trowa. He tried to remember happier times.

~flashback~

Heero and Quatre almost fell into Quatre's apartment, laughing, holding hands and kissing. Quatre fell backwards onto the bed, both of them breathing hard. "God, Heero, you are fucking gorgeous like this!" Quatre exclaimed, looking up at Heero with the doe eyes he couldn't resist. Heero crawled on top of him, holding him down until he relaxed into their kiss.

"How far do you want to take it tonight babe?" He asked as they separated, panting for breath.

"However far you want to." Quatre winked, cutely, with a cheeky grin.

As they kissed for a while Heero thought about his love. Quatre had helped him laugh, and have fun, and they had sex several times.

~end flashback~

"Heero?" Duo asked, surprisingly gentle as he rubbed Heero's shoulder, the boy gasping for breath and his tears no longer held back.

~flashback~

"Quatre?" Heero yelled, knocking on the door. There was a silence, so Heero opened the door a crack, peering through, "Qua-" The scene inside made his hand fly to his mouth, palm outwards in wordless denial.

He soon recovered from the shock, "Well Quatre, seeing as you have been cheating on me with Trowa, I guess its goodbye. I loved you, and we had fun, but I didn't really matter to you." He ran away, refusing to cry.

~end flashback~

"Heero! Snap out of it!" Duo yelled, shaking him.

"Oh baka." Heero whispered, unable to hold back his tears. Duo held him close letting him cry into his chest. When his crying was over, Duo lifted his chin and kissed him, gently, comfortingly.

"Duo?" Heero asked, lifting his beautiful eyes to his.

"I just realized how much I love you." The violet eyed boy whispered back.

A pause, "Nani?"

"I love you, Heero." Duo repeated. Heero stared at him in disbelief and sudden hope.

"You…love me? But who could love a tightass like me?"

"I could. But what made you think that?"

"Quatre…he-he cheated on me w-with Trowa." A hopeless sob in his voice.

"I'll kill him!" Duo yelled, switching to Shinigami mode. But a shy whisper halted him.

"Stay with me." 

"What are you trying to say?" Duo probed lightly.

"I love you too…" Heero replied, kissing him. His tears were taken away by Duo's touch.

"I hoped you'd feel that way." He dimly heard Duo say, as he was pulled with him into the bedroom. "I've loved you for a long time."

And Duo's arms were around him, they were kissing hungrily. Heero was in heaven. And he knew that however much he had loved Quatre, he would always love Duo more. A hundred times more.

"Make love to me," He whispered, guiding one of Duo's hands to his buttons, with the other hand undoing his braid. As Heero ran his hands through his silky hair, Duo held him close. Then as if on a signal, they both pulled away and began to strip. Duo did so quickly, wanting to watch the perfect soldier take off his clothes.

He was not at all disappointed, just watching Heero's faultless body being unveiled made him very, very horny. 

"Heero," He moaned, "You **are** perfect in every way." After a few more seconds of open appreciation he offered Heero his hand and pulled him onto the bed, noting Heero's already engorged cock.

He stroked Heero's dark hair lightly, kissing him as he circled his puckered entrance with a finger. "Relax, dear heart." He whispered.

"Ai shiteru." Heero whispered. Now that he had said it once he found it easy to say again.

"I love you too," Duo whispered, his lips brushing Heero's ear, sending delicious shudders down his back. Then Duo gently pushed a finger into his entrance, trying to ensure no pain for his newfound lover. He probed for a few seconds, then withdrew. A second after that he pushed 2 fingers in, brushing Heero's prostate with the tips.

"Aaa." Heero moaned, arching his back. Duo kissed his shoulder and neck, keeping him calm. He scissored his fingers within Heero, stretching his passage carefully. Then he added a third finger, sucking a hardened nipple, biting lightly.

"I'm ready," Heero said softly. Duo drew away for a second. Up to that moment he had not used lube, but judging from Heero's tightness and reactions, the boy was a virgin.

Finally ready, he kissed Heero again, tasting his pure sweetness, "Are you sure you want to?"  
"Duo, would I say something I didn't mean?"

Duo chose to ignore that, instead he thrust slowly into Heero until they were fully joined. A moan issued from Heero's pretty lips.

Duo waited to let him adjust to the feeling of Duo's cock buried inside him. Then he slowly pulled himself up so he was almost fully out of his love, then he sank back in smoothly and powerfully.

"Aa!" Heero moaned deep in his throat, his eyes fluttering closed.

Duo leaned forward to place a kiss on each eyelid before withdrawing again and pounding twice deeply into Heero's prostate. He reached for one of Heero's hands and entwined their fingers lovingly as he began to rhythmically thrust in and out of him.

"Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly.

"Fine. Keep- aa- keep going." Heero gasped out, meeting one of Duo's thrusts by arching his back.

"That's one order I can follow." Duo groaned, bringing slight humor to the situation. As he continued to pound into Heero's prostate, they kissed ardently, Heero's free hand going to pull Duo's hair gently.

Duo quickened his pace as he realized they were both near to climax. He rocked in and out of Heero's body, hardly believing the bliss.

They came in mind-blowing orgasms, Duo's cum pouring into Heero's body and marking him as his forever. Their bodies were left shaking from the after-affects of their orgasm.

"Stay with me."

"forever," Duo told him, holding him closer.

~1 Year Later~

Heero slipped from the bed and his lover's arms, going to the window to look out at the dawn. The sky was rosy, reminding him sharply of a sunrise he had watched 2 years before, with Quatre.

The 18 year old had learnt a lot about love and had had his first heartbreak with Quatre Winner. With his current lover, Duo Maxwell, he had achieved a deeper, stronger and more lasting bond.

Duo followed Heero to the window, snaking his arms round his waist. "Come back to bed love." Heero turned in the circle of his embrace, kissing him lightly and letting himself be led back to their bed.

* * *

Felicity's A/N: Well, personally I loved writing my bits of the story. A note on the production, first we role-played the dialogue up to the first flashback, then we wrote the flashbacks and lemon.

I'm dedicating my bits to my best friends! 


End file.
